


look at this photography

by shikicross



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Friendship/Love, Gen, Locker Room
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikicross/pseuds/shikicross
Summary: 汤不热上的一个点子：在facebook上写一个故事，内容有关于那张Lio发的那张照片。我不知道那个拍摄它的人是如何在一张照片中捕获到那个美丽而脆弱的男人，然后我又看到Lio自己发布了!! 如果它由Neymar发出，那会浪漫死的。





	look at this photography

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look at this Photograph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239853) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



> I've been meaning to move over some of my tumblr drabbles and oneshots. Just want to have them all in one place. So if this seems familiar, perhaps you read it when I posted it on tumblr xo

Ney开始在更衣室里随机拍照的时候，他没有做任何不同寻常的事。  
他经常拿着手机（就算是不该拿的时候），他的队友已经习惯被他拍照了。他们几乎能够无视他的存在，除非他们被要求摆姿势或者对镜头微笑。而Ney能够无往不利的原因就是，他从来没有把这些私人照片发去Snapchat或者Instagram。它们只是好好存在他手机里，他的私人手机，目的仅仅是为了让他保存下那个瞬间。  
Rafa和Samuel是最纵容他的人，他们会故意摆出鬼脸不然就跳蠢蠢的舞蹈。有一半的照片都因为他们笑得太厉害动得太猛烈而拍花了。相比之下Andres则爱面带微笑，Marc随时是男模附体的状态。Jordi会像花栗鼠一样鼓起脸颊，而Masche会爱吐舌头。每次Geri都想伸手去戳Arda，后者会假装娇羞地藏起脸，而Ivan和Paco经常试图反拍回击。 （并且经常成功。）  
实际上没有人介意他的拍照行为（甚至Lucho都只是摇摇手就让Ney干他想干的事情），他被任命成了队里的非官方摄影师。但他不仅仅是一个摄影师——他是他们的一员——所以他比起普通的摄影师能捕捉到更多亲密镜头。  
当Ney设法抓住一个真正特别的时刻时，总是手慌脚乱。  
那些特殊照片都是万里挑一——即便花费数个小时你也无法重现它们。而它们对Neymar的价值远比这世界上任何东西都要高。  
他甚至找不出词来形容他的感受。这是多么神奇的事情，能够让时间暂停，能够去见证多数人都没特权去看见的瞬间。它们是如此微不足道的存在：挫折，泪水，欢笑……  
而属于Leo的那一张——是他所有珍藏里最漂亮的照片。  
它称不上完美，你可以清楚看见右上方储物柜那个突兀的把手，还有Luis一只聚焦的手，和另一只失焦的手，这几乎要逼疯他。  
但那是Leo。  
露出大大笑容，无忧无虑开心的Leo。  
无与伦比。  
他没想过拍下它。那时他拍下了他们三个人的合影，以便他能张贴出那张照片——他明确地告诉他们他在做什么，他们都同意了，内容是他们对Marca的话哈哈大笑。然后Ney就把合照发了出去。要不是因为接下来发生的事情，他还要一直担心会被对方反将一军。  
但他听见了笑声，抬起头看见Luis在嘎嘎怪叫，Masche大声抗议，Leo乐呵呵在旁边，于是不等他脑子想清楚，Ney就又拍了好几张照片。在他改变主意要保存好它们前，他只是漫不经心的坐到长椅上。他当时正在翻看新照片，删掉那些太花或者太暗没法拯救的照片。  
接着他就看见了它。发现那张有Leo的照片。他立刻就僵住了。他深深地凝视着它，不敢相信他居然拍到Leo这样的照片。也许是因为他一言不发呆坐在那儿，Leo轻轻碰了下他的手臂，他根本没时间来反应。  
“Ney？”Leo抓着他的手臂问他：“你没事吧？”  
Ney或多或少感觉到空气从Leo的肺部换做叹息溢出，就在Leo看见照片的时候。而他分不清那是好的意思亦或者反面。尤其Leo只是静静站在一边。  
“你能——可以麻烦你发给我一张吗？”最终Leo说道，声音一如既往的柔和。“如果你不介意，我想要把它发去脸书。”  
Ney小心翼翼让自己不要盯着他。“当然请便，”在能自然说话前，他不得不尝试下组织语言。他的心脏扑通扑通的加速，不由担心Leo会听见。因为真相是他根本不愿意把这张照片分享出去——他只想自己珍藏起来。  
因为它是独一无二的，并且Ney期盼Leo能够明白。  
但话说回来，Leo从来没有 - 在Ney拍摄他们的照片的时候 - 为了发照片要求过Ney。 Leo看到过很多次，因为Ney总是把手机拿出来，翻看检查要么调亮要么编辑。 而现在Leo想要一张照片？ Ne没有可能拒绝他。  
他从来没法拒绝Leo的请求。  
“谢谢，”Leo说着放开抓着Ney的手。他靠向Ney，用身体压着他。  
“它看上去还不错，是吧？”就像他自己不敢确信一样，Ney克制不住的翻了白眼。  
“这照片超赞。”Ney斩钉截铁的回答，同时把照片发送给Leo，等着对方装手机的口袋响起铃声。  
“谢啦，”Leo又说了一次，而Ney不知道，他的感谢究竟是为了短信还是照片，亦或者为了Ney把他拍的挺好看……Leo只是放松的把头靠上他的肩膀就像他突然累了一样。  
Ney艰难地控制自己不要乱动。  
“我只是想证明——就是……因为……他们总觉得我在这不开心。”Leo喃喃低语道，他们俩靠在一起，身边的队友陆陆续续走出更衣室。“不论我说了多少次，或者我怎么在球场上展示……他们都想让我离开。”他抬起头看着Ney。  
“我想待在巴萨罗那，”他平静而又真诚，那种满溢而出的感情几乎让Ney流泪。“我想留下来，与Andres，Geri，Luis……还有你待在一起”  
除了一句“我知道。”Ney想不到其他回答。  
但已经足够了，Leo重新笑了起来。  
这一次他没能拍照。他没有用手机永远保存下这一幕以便他能够一遍又一遍回顾。从这一刻起到多年后，每当他想念Leo的时候，他都没法看到这一瞬间。  
但真的没关系。  
因为总有那么些时候，现实远好过一张照片。


End file.
